


teh frst be

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bee!Au, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steve rogers is a rly weak b and canut rly pollen8 v well n his best frnd is bucky bee who is hella gr8 at pollin8ing. stev rly wants to pollinayt like buck buck does but he alweys gets rejected but than he gets acceptid n turned into american bee. wot will these 2 lovers do on thar journey to polinate the flowrs n beet the rival nest????? read with coution deels w/ mature content lyk bee coitus</p>
            </blockquote>





	teh frst be

buzzbuzzbuzz. steve b buzzed arownd teh hive wile he waihted 4 his name 2 be called "steven rogers bee!" whispered that bee at the front

"that is me it rly is i am noot lying this time!" steve yelled and the man that had sed his name gave stevie wevie a thumbs up (except he did noot have thum bs so rly he just raysed his bootay into le air.) he look @ steves file w/ his bee eyes n was like "i am sury kid u just can noot do eet. bye bye"

steve was v anry. he rly rly rly wanted 2 pollinayt carnachins like his best pal buck buck bee was doin but acchording to teh pollen council he was 2 week and must only pollinate lil flowrs lyk daisys n stuff.

he walked angrily through crowd of big strong b's and twerekd out "you guys r totel biches" he shook haed and left. he then went to do stufvf with bucky boy. when he saw him was like "inb4 you have to leave me in my bitter lonlyniss while you head on ur journey to pollinate the BIG flawirs haha i am nut mad AT ALL fuq u"

buck furrowed his brow "y wud u want 2 do taht like we only did the do like one time and i said no homo?????? lol bruh." nd then he nodded bc obvi he was noot talking aboot taht version of fuk. "anyweys there are our dates clara oswald n irrelevant girl who doesn't do anything the entire movie."

steve laugh "that is funee" he winked at his brutha "but they wunt want me" he look doun feeling sad bout himself

buckbucl wanted 2 make him HAPPY so he hug him "dey will luv ya. cum on" steve smiled rly bigly n they ran to the girls and clara oswald looked at him "who the hell are u u feg" so steved crei n run away to sign up for the big flower! pollination again which was rly stupid of him butt whatever. he signed up again which cost like, 5 potato and then he lied like 42 times on his fourm which calles 4 bee punishmint if dey found out. so he put his form in n bucky found him n was like "waHt the hell bruhhhhhh u aint doin this again." steve sigh.

"yeppers. now leave el stupido go polinate but donut polinate all flowurs b4 i get there" he wink so bucky saluted 2 his pal and steve signed up and basically this rly weird german bee accepted him n told him he was a weak b with good heart and FAST FORWARD LIKE 2 WEEKS and they change him to a super bee and then there is big explosion in teh hive and german guy dies so stevie cries and than RUNS N RUNS N RUNS to get the bomber and stings him and then saves a lil boy and ends up on teh news.

then steve gets rly popular and has the sell pollen producing stuff with commercials and sucj so he does just that! and he becomes and actor and is just rly cool and gets a superbee name.

This is the story of american bee and bucky bee. teh man he nevr ralized he was in luv with. until now. This is der epic love story


End file.
